dumbmanstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Tim
Name - Tim "How bout nooo" Actor - Avery, R Type - Hero Symbol Clothes - none Powers - Speed Main Weapons - Dragon Twin Blades Role - Portal Scout Description - Tim has always been the one being killed in every single Time school, but he is one of the fastest of all the heroes for his speed gets him out of tough situations. Tim is very witty with alot of his comments. Tim was an original character not made up on spot but made up after the first Time school as filmed he discused his name. Pibbs, Jack and Sim were the only names made up on spot for the first Time school delt more with whatever we could create on the first day made a movie. Tim is the scout of the group for he can gain lots of knowledge that others can not grasp. ' ' Time School 1 - Tim and the other 3 heroes enter the school for the first time and find a portal, so the 4 heroes go threw the portal. Tim ends up in the soldier realm where he is soon taken hostage by the Soldier and taken outside for questioning. Tim mocks the Soldier, so The Soldier shoots Tim knocking him out. Tim wakes up in a room where he is still questioned and not understanding, soon the bombing alarm goes off and Tim makes a quick run away threw a portal and escapes death. he ends up in the CHAOS Realm in the end and meets up with the other 2 heroes Pibbs and Jack. Tim is then cursed by Bibby Clown and is forced to fight the other 2 heroes but is killed first. Time School 2 '''- Tim awakens on a platform that he has no knowledge of getting on, he assumes though that Sim brought him back some how. Tim goes with the other heroes threw the portals and he ends up in a realm called the death cliffs realm. he begins to climb up a large transforming wall that ends up getting him to the top but soon gets captured by a guard. the guard sends him to a dark jail cell room where Jason clown lay behind the door and Tim is then assasinated by Jason Clown and left for dead. '''Time School 3 - Tim awakes from death once again to see Jack Pibbs and Sim around him but also a new person he has no idea about? the new person tells him the hero to follow them, the person turns out to be a prophet named X-Traveler and is there to guide them on there battle against the clowns. Tim and the heroes are armored up with new weapons as Tim gets Dragon Twin Blades. Tim and the 4 heroes walk threw the portal to enter the CHAOS Realm where they face off with the 3 clowns, Tim charges with Jack and Pibbs and Tim attacks Bibby Clown, a fast paced battle begins between the two as Bibby clown blocks all of Tims attacks with the knowledge of magic, Tim countinues to push and fight more. In the end though Tim is killed by Bibby Clowns technique and is dead once again. 'Time School 4 '- The days grows darker as Tim awakens in the dead CHAOS Realm where he is confused as on whats going on? Tim asks "So what do we do now?" and then suddenlly CHAOS Clown appears and sends the heroes except Jack threw the portals. Tim ends up in a large forest where he can hear distant gun shots from afar. later a soldier comes out and spots him, he tells Tim whats going on and how the soldiers are getting wiped out because of the CHAOS army, so the Soldier gives Tim all his stuff and runs like a coward. Tim runs into battle as fast as he can and makes it down the field to a cabbage patch where he trys to shoot some enemys from far away. he sees a soldier get shot so he takes the soldiers spot and hides where he was. Tim flanks a CHAOS Soldier and beats him up, Tim then runs across to the other side where he kills more CHAOS Soldiers and makes it to the trailer tank, he places a set of TNT and makes a run for it. Tim wins the first part of the battle and then leaves the realm. Tim ends up back with the heroes as they are all so confused, The heroes all decide to go to the Clown asylum and take the clowns powers so Tim agrees and follows them threw the secret portal. The Heroes split up to find the powers. Tim finds Jason clowns powers and uses them to destroy the clown guards and later meets up with the rest of the clown heroes. The Clown heroes make it to the escape portal where they are soon put up against the dark clowns and CHAOS Clown. The heroes make there charge, suddenly Tim is hit by a non-fatal hit from CHAOS Clowns powers knocking Tim out...